D Gray Man: The Shattered Reflection
by DeusExManiac
Summary: A young Finder discovers that he is an accommodator of Innocence and the accommodator of the Crystal Type Anti-Akuma weapon called the Galaxy Gloves. Along the way, he realizes a deep connection to Cross and the truth of his Innocence.
1. Finder Orlando

In deep Slovakia, where the nights are endless with death-written Akumas swarms around a campsite full of Finders of the Black Order, waiting for an exorcist to arrive not knowing the fate of their comrades, and themselves.

**"**We can't wait any longer for the exorcist to come. Grab you barrier weapons and head out!" said Finder Vale

**"**Yes Sir!" responded the other finders

While the Finders prepare for the worst, a young Finder was still in his tent wrapping his arms with bandages. He tears the edge of the bandage from the roll with his teeth and tucks it in his backpack. By the look on his face, he was ready for battle. Shortly after, another Finder pops his head in the tent to call the attention of the Finder

"Let's go Orlando. You heard the orders." The finder named Kin franticly speaks to the boy

The boy looks up to the scared Finder and confusingly smiled to him "I'm coming, and calm down. It's not that bad, right?"

"You might want to look for yourself then."

Orlando grabs his barrier weapon and runs out of his tent to discover a massive Armanda of Akuma. His demeanor changed quickly at the sight of the swarm of demons in the sky All the Finders creates a large circle that surrounds their campsite and aims their weapons at the Akumas

With the raging intention of destroynig the Akumas, Vale unleashes a bellow of despair and order "Aim, fire!"

All finders starts shooting and trapping akumas in their dependable Anti-Akuma berriers trapping the malevolent demons.

**"**As long as these Akumas are level one, the barriers should hold until the exorcist gets here." Vale responded

**"**Yeah if the exorcist comes" with a relunctant tone added Grauni, a fellow Finder

**"**Have faith Grauni. Our job right now is to hold off the Akuma" Lex with the opposite intention as his comrades

Seconds after, Orlando appears next to Grauni and pats him on the back as if they were good friends.

**"**Don't be a spaz Grauni." Orlando remarks in the most kindest way to his impatient

"A spaz? Really? Listen here Orlando Leonardo Bravo, Grauni Edgar, is no spaz..."

**"**You didn't just called me by my full name!"

**"**I guess you didn't hear me right."

Orlando looks at Grauni with devious eyes, just waiting to land a hit on his smart-like facial expression. Lex, sensing an uprising among the argument, attempts to calm the matter, even though it's none of his buisness.

**"**C'mon guys, focus your energy on the Akuma."

The 2 slowly releases their anger by breathing and crosses each other's arms. Apparently it works. "Fine." Both signly responded

Suddenly, A large Akuma appears, rising above all the others and destroys parts of the barrier. At that instant, Vale knew, it's not like the other Akuma.

**"**This doesn't look good. It seems to be a Level 2 Akuma or higher." comments Vale in a tone that appears awkward in this type of situation.

**"**Level 2 or higher?" Kin bellows in distress. Seeing the Finders in distress, the Akuma is entertained and surprisingly responded to their stressful moment

**"**That's right!"

The Akuma then laughs with a devil like smirk; knowing that they have no chance of escape. Just to play with the finders a little more, the Akuma continues his moment of speech.

**"**It's too bad you won't be around for long to see my full potential..."

The Akumas releases themselves from the barriers and started shooting at the Finders. Finders dropping left and right from the Akuma's disease; dying and turning into piles of dust and is carried on in the wind

**"**Hahahahahahaha! DIE!" the Akuma yells in the air.

Everything worsens every second passes. The disease spreads across the campsite in a fast pace. As the situation worsens, the morale of the Finders decreases and their hope of a sudden rescue is at the bare minimum. As soon as though all hope is lost, a sudden multifire hits all the released Akuma, destroying them in its path. A white haired exorcist appears out of the air and attends to the aid of the Finders.

**"**Are you alright?" says the exorcist

Vale in a much needed relief, responds

**"**Just fine, now you're here."

**"**I'll take care of the level 2 Akuma for you. Attend to the rest of the finders for me" The exorcist gives a comforting smile to Vale reassuring that their nightmare is soon to be over.

**"**Thank you." Vale says

Allen jumps toward the Akuma in a determined pace; wanting to rid of the Akuma for good.

As the action elevates, Grauni and Orlando hids behind a pile of boulders to avoid any confrontation with an Akuma.

**"**I don't know how long we can hide from these Akuma before we get caught." Grauni says

Orlando peeks his head beyond the boulders and sees the young white haired exorcist fighting off the powerful Akuma

"Well, we have a little more time. The exorcist is here." Orlando comments

**"**About time".

Despite the good news, bad news was waiting to happen, and it happens to be right behind the 2.

**"**Yes it is." a malevolent voice came from behind the 2 scared Finders

Orlando and Grauni turns around to discover an Akuma right in their presence. It's another level 2 Akuma.

**"**It's about time I finally found my prey..."

Both young men were in shock; not believing their own sight. The Akuma quickly pick up from their wide open eyes and terrified expression on their faces and takes advantage of their moment of fear

**"**Try calling for your exorcist now. Haha!"

The Akuma aims at the Finders merciless and with pride. In reaction, the Finders try to back away from the Akuma's weapon, but the piles of boulders prevent them from their escape from their undestined fate.

**"**Say goodbye!"

It began its reign of terror by showering the Finders with his disease-written ammo. Out of the barrage, Orlando was hit with one of the bullets.

**"**I've been hit!" he exclaimed

**"**Oh man!"

The disease starts to spread all over his body; covering his skin in the most feared symbol of any human.

**"**I'm sorry I couldn't stay alive, Grauni..."

"Don't say that!"

Orlando turns black and his soul ready to leave his body, But miraculously, the disease was suddenlt rejected, and his flesh was returned to its original color.

Grauni was in complete shock. Thinking he lost a great friend, was never to be taken away form him in the first place.

**"**But how? I was hit..." Orlando frantically rubbing his shot wound along with the rest of his body

**"**Intereting, this human has Innocence. Awe, that's one less human I can kill. Oh well, they're always the other one..."

The Akuma stares and smiles as he aims at him for the final blow, but Orlando gets in front of Grauni, utilizing his new found immunity.

"What are you doing?" Grauni asks in terror "You can die!"

"Look, I survived the shot, didn't I? Just let me protect you"

"Oz..." Grauni comments on Orlando's bravery

Before the Akuma had a chance of setting off another barrage of bullets, it was fatally shot at from the side

**"**RAH!"

The Akuma blows up in the sky, and Orlando and Grauni was in a moment of relief and surprise. It was the exorcist from earlier. He walks toward the 2 scared Finders and offers him his hand in trust

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah...I guess we are..." Orlando replies

**"**That Akuma I just shot was the last one."

"Thank God.." Grauni says

The 2 Finders stood up from the ground and dust themselves off.

**"**To tell you the truth, I thought you'll never come, exorcist." added Grauni

**"**Sorry I wasn't here earlier."

Orlando looks left and right for other Finders, and he saw nothing but remnants of what was left of their destroyed campsite. "Are we the only Finders left?" he asks

**"**I'm afraid so." responded the exorcist

Orlando and Grauni looked at each other in despair and guilt that they were too scared to face the Akumas with heir fellow comrades.

**"**Well, thank you for saving us, exorcist." Orlando says

**"**No problem. My name is Allen by the way."

"Hey, I'm Orlando, and this is Grauni" Orlando states; Grauni briefly waves at Allen followed by a short greeting "Hey"

"Found any Innocence?" Allen asks shortly after

**"**I'm afraid not. It looks like our trip was in vain." Grauni responds

**"**I'm sorry to hear. We're gonna have to call the Order to come and pick up whatever bodies remains. May they rest in peace." Allen adds

**"**Yeah." comments Orlando He turns to look at the campsite and can't help but to feel so ashamed of his actions.

Soon after, Allen and Grauni starts walking to the barely noticeable campsite

Orlando takes a second and looks at his hands and wonder to himself...

"(Was that Akuma right? Do I really have Innocence?)" His moment of self reflection was interrupted by the voice of his remaining comrade

"Orlando! Are ya coming?" Grauni yells

**"**Huh? Yeah, sure."

Orlando walks behind Allen and Grauni, in curiosity to know the answer to his daunting question. As they wait, Grauni and Orlando looks around the carnage and fatalities of the fallen Finders.

"This is unbelievable…" Grauni exclaims

At that moment, it become too overwhelming to Orlando and begins to shed into tears. **"**Why? How come I had to hide like a coward..." he states

Allen witnesses Orlando sudden breakdown and walks over to Orlando and puts his hand on Orlando's sholder.

**"**Hey, at least they die with honor. They won't be forgotten. I can almost guarantee that." Allen says, trying to comfort the melancholy Finder

Grauni then tries to does his best to confort his friend's self criticism.

**"**There was nothing we could do about it." added Grauni

**"**Yes there was!" Orlando exclaims in regret

Allen and Grauni looked at Orlando in sadness for him. They wish they could cheer him up, but they let him continue on with his pouting

**"**Instead of fighting, I coward behind a grotto of rocks! I could of saved 'em all! Lex, Kin, Vale, all of 'em!" Orlando continues

**"**We were going to be killed out there! Even if that Akuma was right, you still would've been wiped out." Grauni responded

Allen's attention was caught by what Grauni said.

**"**Wait, what did the Akuma said?" asks Allen

**"**I was shot by the Akuma and I wasn't infected. It said I might have Innocence."

**"**Innocence? Do you know what this means right?"

**"**What?"

**"**That-"

Allen was interrupted by a giant spotlight from a distance. It grew larger and larger and eventually engulfed the trio.

**"**That light,They're here." Grauni comments

The light became less illumitaing, revealing a flashlight, Reever, a group of Finders.

**"**Allen, what happened?" Reever asks

**"**Well, I wasn't here the whole time. Those 2 are the surviving Finders. Maybe they can be of assistance to you."

Reever passes Allen and walks up to Orlando and Grauni **"**Are you guys alright?"

**"**We think so." Orlando responded

**"**How many casualties?"

**"**Everyone else but us didn't make it. So I would say about 20 others." Grauni replied

Reever looked at both Orlando and Grauni in grief. **"**The Chief isn't going to be happy about this."

**"**Well, we got to finish getting the remains up. C'mon"

Reever walks to the remains and Grauni and the other Finders follows after. Grauni looks back a Orlando and wonders why he isn't coming.

**"**Oz?"

Orlando turns to Grauni.

**"**Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Grauni turns away and keeps walking. Orlando takes a last look at his hands, clutches them together, hoping next time he enters onto the battlefield, he could do something about it.


	2. Knowledge

Allen, Orlando, and Grauni return to the order after the ordeal at Slovakia

They were walking to the cafeteria talking about what happened in Slovakia.

**Grauni**: So, you're saying that Orlando might be an accommodator of Innocence?

**Allen**: If what the Akuma says is true, then yes.

**Orlando**: That Innocence saved my life then.

Allen looks away from the 2, then looks back at them

**Allen**: Remember what I try to say earlier, about your Innocence?

**Orlando**: Yeah, you didn't finish. What were you going to say?

**Allen**: You can become-

**Komui Lee**: An exorcist!

**All**: AH!

**Orlando**: How long were you behind us?

He says trying to catch his breath

Komui lee: Long enough.

He says with a big smile.

**Komui Lee**: You must come to my office immediately after you eaten to discuss further about this. C ya.

Komui disappears without a trace.

**Grauni**: Is he always like this?

**Allen**: I'm afraid so.

Allen and Grauni looks at Orlando, but Orlando looked as he was in deep thought.

**Grauni**: Something wrong buddy?

Orlando snaps out of his deep thought. He looks at Grauni and Allen.

**Orlando**: What? Something wrong?

**Allen**: Uh, nothing. I'll catch up with you guys later

**Grauni**: Alright C'ya

Orlando and Granni made it to the cafeteria and while they were getting their food, they've noticed Kanda taking a seat.

**Orlando**: Hey, Isn't that Yu Kanda?

**Grauni**: Yeah. That dude is one hardcore exorcist. I heard he'll do anything to win a battle with an Akuma, even sacrifice his comrades.

**Orlando**: Dang

**Jerry**: Eat well Sweetiepie!

**Orlando**: Thanks Jerry.

Orlando looks at Kanda while Grauni gets order his food. Orlando looks at Grauni

**Orlando**: I should go talk to him.

**Grauni**: What? Are you crazy?

Orlando looks at Kanda once again, and Grauni looks towards Jerry with a smile

**Grauni**: Thank you.

**Jerry**: Enjoy Pumpkin!

Grauni turns to Orlando.

**Grauni**: He's gonna chew you up and spit you out!

**Orlando**: So? Doesn't hurt to try

Orlando starts walking toward to where Kanda's sitting at

**Grauni**: Oz? Oz! Orlando!

Grauni watches as Orlando walks to Kanda

**Grauni**: Awe man…

Orlando takes a seat in front of Kanda

Kanda looks at Orlando in pity, but keeps eating.

**Orlando**: Uh, hi.

Kanda stops eating.

**Kanda**: What do you want?

**Orlando**: Nothing, nothing.

Orlando looks around, and continues.

**Orlando**: So uh, heard about the incident in Slovakia?

**Kanda**: I could care less.

Orlando quickly changes his attitude

**Orlando**: What?

Grauni from a distance

**Grauni**: Oh crud.

**Orlando**: 20 finder died there! Do you have any bit of remorse?

**Kanda**: Why should I? You can't send a Finder to do an Exorcist's job.

Orlando stands up and slams his hands on the table

**Orlando**: How dare you!

Everyone in the cafeteria looks at the two of them.

Kanda stands up with his tray and looks straight in Orlando's eyes

**Kanda**: I don't have time for this.

He turns around and walks away. Orlando stares at him with his "eagle eyes", frustrated.

Grauni quickly walks to him to calm him down.

**Grauni**: Hey man, Let's go to Chief Komui's office.

Orlando looks back, turns around, and walks away with Granni.

Orlando and Grauni walks to Komui's office

**Grauni**: Are you okay Oz?

Orlando turns to Grauni

**Orlando**: Yeah, I'm fine

_**Kanda**__: You can't send a Finder to do an Exorcist's Job._

**Orlando**: (How can he say something like that?)

**Grauni**: We're here.

Orlando walks in front of the door.. He then turns his attention to Grauni.

**Grauni**: What are you waiting for?

Orlando puts his hand on the doorknob, turns it, and opens to door. He walks in seeing Komui Lee on the phone. He stop 5 feet from his desk, waiting for him to finish talking on the phone.

**Komui Lee**: Excellent. The carrier should be there to pick you and the Innocence.

Komui Lee hangs up the phone.

**Komui Lee**: Well, glad you made it.

**Orlando**: Thanks

**Komui Lee**: Have you made up you mind?

**Orlando**: Yeah.

Before he answered the question, Grauni presses his ear to the door to listen

**Orlando**: I want to become an Exorcist.

**Komui Lee**: Well said! But, You know that's a big step? People have died doing this job. It's much different than a Finder's duties.

**Orlando**: Yeah. But If I have Innocence, then I can help fight the Akumas. Instead sitting on the sidelines. I'm tired of sitting around while everyone else is giving their lives, and the thought that I could do something about it just makes it worse. I have to do this, for them.

Grauni in surprised after what he just heard.

**Komui Lee**: Well said, but first we have to see a background check!

He says with happiness.

**Orlando**: Uh, okay?

Komui Lee pulls out a file full of papers of Orlando.

**Komui Lee**: Let's see.

Komui pulls out a few papers.

**Komui Lee**: Name: Orlando Bravo

Nationality: Italian

Birth Date January 9

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Burgundy

Blood type: AB Rh negative

Previous Occupation: OO, a baker!

Orlando rolls his eyes

**Komui Lee**: Wait a minute, how could I've seen this before?

Orlando: What?

**Komui Lee**: You're the accommodator of the Galaxy Gloves

**Orlando**:…Galaxy Gloves?

**Komui Lee**: It's a Crystal type Anti-Akuma weapon, much like my sister's

Komui starts twirling around his keychain of Lenalee

**Komui Lee**: It says that the accommodator is able to have incredible strengh, healing powers, and able to fire energy blasts known as Ki.

**Grauni**: (Awe, great)

Grauni slides down on the door and sits on the floor. He looks around in shame until he saw Lenalee walking in the hallway with a pile of paper. He stands up and dusts himself off.

**Lenalee: **What's up Grauni?

**Grauni**: Hey Lenalee. Not doing much really. Heh heh.

**Lenalee**: Okay. Uh, can you move please, I need to give my brother these papers

**Grauni**: Allow me

Grauni opened the door for Lenalee.

**Lenalee**: Thank you.

She says with a playful smile. She walked inside only to see Komui Lee having Orlando in a sleeper hold while Orlando is fighting for his last breath..

**Komui Lee**: Like hell I will let you get close to my sister!

**Orlando**: I-didn't mean-it-that way!

Komui then notices Lenalee and Grauni sees the predicament in the office

**Grauni**: Hehehehe…..

Komui drops Orlando on the ground

**Orlando**: awlg~~~

**Komui Lee**: Ah Lena bear! We was just talking about you!

He rushes to Lenalee and hugs her and rubs his cheeks on hers.

**Komui Lee**: It's good to see my little sister.

Then suddenly Lenalee punches Komui Lee on the top of his hear

**Komui Lee**: GAH!

Lenalee walks toward Komui's desk, stepping over Orlando.

**Lenalee**: Hey Orlando!

Orlando gives her a thumbs you letting her know that he says hi back.

**Lenalee**: Brother, I left some paperwork on your desk from the science department.

Komui looks up at Lenalee from the ground.

**Komui Lee**: K, gotcha…

Lenalee walks over Orlando and pass Komui Lee

Grauni stars to bust out laughing

**Grauni**: HA HA HA HA! This is too much. HA HA HA

Lenalee opens the door from the inside and slams Grauni in the face.

**Grauni**: Aug….

He falls to the floor. Lenalee looks out of the office to see Grauni on the ground. She smiles.

**Lenalee**: See you later Grauni.

She walks out of the office and down the hall. What's left is Orlando, Komui Lee, and Grauni on the ground. They all start groaning from their injuries.


	3. Sacrifice

Orlando gets up off the floor and tumbles back down. Still a bit fragile from Komui's sleeper hold.

**Orlando**: UGH, what a sleeper hold.

He looked to his left and only sees Grauni's feet at the doorway

**Orlando**: Grauni?

**Grauni**: Y-Yeah?

**Orlando**: You okay?

**Grauni**: I think so.

**Orlando**: Where's Chief Komui?

**Komui Lee**: Looking for me?

Orlando quickly stands up in fear. He slowly turns his head to Komui. When he did, he saw a huge bump on Komui's head.

**Komui Lee**: Now, about you Innocence…

**Orlando**: What about my Innocence?

**Grauni**: Yeah…..what about…his Innocence?

**Komui Lee**: I'm gonna have to take you to Hevlaska for probing.

**Orlando**: Okay. But who's Hevlaska?

**Komui Lee**: You'll see.

Komui walks around his desk and pass Orlando.

**Komui Lee**: Come now.

Orlando follows Komui, stepping over Grauni's body.

**Grauni**: Good luck Oz.

**Orlando**: Thanks. Good luck getting up.

**Grauni**: Yeah, yeah.

As they were walking, Orlando notices the Science Department. He looks over and saw the Cafeteria. He then looks back to Komui Lee

**Komui Lee**: Becoming an exorcist is a big step. Especially when you were once a Finder. You know that right? You'll have to sacrifice a lot, even relationships.

**Orlando**: Yeah. If that what it takes, then I'll do it.

**Komui Lee**: Alright, but I think you'll try to change your mind when you meet Hevlaska.

**Orlando**: I bet not. When are we going to get there anyways?

**Komui Lee**: We're already here.

**Orlando**: Okay but I still don't see wh-, *GASP*

He immediately looked up and saw Hevlaska.

**Orlando**: Is this-

**Komui Lee**: Hevlaska

Komui looks back and grabbed by the collar. It was Orlando attempting to run away.

**Orlando**: Let me go!

**Komui Lee**: I thought you want to be an Exorcist.

**Orlando**: Yeah but-

Suddenly one of Hevlaska's hands wraps around Orlando's waist to his chest. Komui lets go of Orlando's collar as Orlando ascends. Hevlaska turns Orlando to face him.

**Hevlaska**: Do not be afraid, young finder. I will do you no harm.

Orlando gulps in fear

Hevlaska then takes out another tentacle and touches Orlando's forehead. Orlando gently closes his eyes.

**Hevlaska**: 0%, 15%, 28%, 30%, 41%, 42%, 49%, 59%.

She slowly lifts her tentacle off of Orlando's forehead, and Orlando opens his eyes.

**Hevlaska**: Your synchronization rate is 59%

Orlando: What does that mean?

**Komui Lee**: It mean you've only been connected to 59% of your Innoocence.

**Orlando**: How am I able to do that? I'm not even an Exorcist yet.

**Komui Lee**: I don't know Maybe the daily things you do.

Hevlaska gently puts Orlando down to the ground beside Komui.

**Komui Lee**: Now, we go back to my office, so I coiuld give you the gloves. Thanks again Hevlaska.

They begin to walk back to Komui's office. When they made it, Grauni wasn't there anymore and they walked right into the office. Orlando stopped 5 feet in front of Komui's desk and Komui walked around the desk. Komui then pulled out a pair of gloves. He walked back around his desk and in front of Orlando.

**Komui Lee**: These are the Galaxy Gloves.

Komui handed Orlando the gloves

**Komui Lee**: When they're not in use, they're Equipment type. When you activate them using your Innocence, then the gloves rap around your arm until it's above your elbow and become the Crystal type. The crosses on the gloves would glow due to the connection of these gloves and your Innocence.

Orlando examines the gloves, and with caution, he slowly slips on the gloves.

**Komui Lee**: I don't usually do this, but you'll be training with my sister since her Anti-Akuma weapon is also a Crystal type.

Komui turns away from Orlando

**Orlando**: Ok-

Komui then quickly turns back around in Orlando's face with silly aggressiveness.

**Komui Lee**: But if catch you messing with her in any kind of way, you'll wish you've never became a member of the Black Order~~~

Komui backs away from Orlando

**Komui Lee**: We clear on that?

Orlando shaken by Komui

**Orlando**: Crystal…

Orlando returns to his room to change into is training wear. He walks out and notice Grauni walking down the hall.

**Orlando**: Grauni!

Grauni looked at him with a hateful look and continues walking

Orlando in confision. He follows Grauni to see what's the matter to him. He catches up to him and grab his right shoulder.

**Orlando**: What's wrong man?

Grauni turns around, but doesn't make eye contact.

**Orlando**: Talk to me Grauni.

**Grauni**: Why Orlando? I thought we'll never leave each other.

**Orlando**: I'm not gonna leave you.

**Grauni**: But you're becoming an Exorcist! And, I'm not.

**Orlando**: I'm sorry you feel this way, but I have to do this. To protect the ones I care about.

**Grauni**: If you care so much about me, then why are you leaving me behind?

**Orlando**: So I can risk my life, to protect yours.

Grauni in shock.

**Orlando**: I really am sorry for this. This is the best decision for both of us.

Orlando walks pass Grauni to the training room. Grauni looks behind him to see

Orlando. Grauni then turns around and starts walking the other direction.

Orlando thinks about Grauni as he walks, feels guilty for his decision.

**Orlando**: (I'm sorry Grauni)

He walks in front of the door to the Training area, he opens up the door, and saw Lenalee inside.

**Lenalee**: Are you ready?

Orlando looks at Lenalee, and smiles with determination to start his training.


	4. Convert

**Orlando**: Ah!

Orlando flies across the gym and hits his back on the wall. He falls to his knees and hands.

**Orlando**: *Huff* *Huff*

**Lenalee**: C'mon Orlando. You have to be more agile than that.

**Orlando**: I'm a little new to this y' know.

Orlando gets up on his feet.

**Lenalee**: Whether you're experience or not, the Akuma would attack regardless. Now, try again.

**Orlando**: Innocence, activate.

His gloves wrapped around his arm up to above his elbow and the crosses started to glow.

Groups of large wooden poles start arising from the floor.

**Lenalee**: Try taking out this group without being touched.

Orlando charges at the staffs. The staffs began to move. Some side to side, others up and down.

**Orlando**: YEEE!

Orlando closes his eyes to gather his thoughts. Then, he snaps open his eyes and began attacking the thick staffs. He punches twice and swings his arm to the back to hit another, he punches forward again to hit another staff. He turns around and sliced 5 staffs with both of his hands. He then grabbed a staff, ripped it off the ground, threw it into the air and blast it with a Ki blast

**Orlando**: NNNYYYAAA!

The staff blew to bits, and the remains fell to the ground.

**Lenaleee**: Orlando!

Orlando turns around to Lenalee

**Lenalee**: Don't get ahead of yourself. We haven't trained on Ki blast yet.

Orlando: He he, sorry Lenalee. It just, slipped?

**Lenalee**: ….Let's just continue.

**Orlando**: Right

Hours and hours went by. Soon days and days pass along. Orlando working his hardest and at his best. Soon, he was moving from energy blast to healing, and eventually, working on all at the same time. Orlando, tired of his week worth of training, finally has one day of rest. He's laying in his bed, looking up in the ceiling, in deep thought. He gets up and sits on the side of his bed and picks up a picture on the drawer. He looks at it, smiles, and puts it back on the drawer.

**Orlando**: (I'm almost there, sister)

He continues training and training 'til the training is squeezed out of him. He finally reached the last day, before becoming an exorcist. He's utilizing this day training with Lenalee in the training area.

**Lenalee**: You're doing great! Now try pinning me to finish.

**Orlando**: You don't have to worry about that.

**Lenalee**: Huh?

Suddenly Orlando come from behind Lenalee. She turns around, but before she could do anything about it, Orlando pinned her down to the ground.

**Lenalee**: Wow. Great work! You'll become a fine Exorcist.

Orlando smiles, and so does Lenalee.

**Orlando**:…..It feels kind of awkward, you know, standing on top of you like this. I should get off before…

Suddenly Komui stops in the training area to see progress.

**Komui Lee**: Hey sis I was wondering if…..

He stop what he was saying to see Orlando on top of Lenalee. Komui stares at the 2 in silence.

**Orlando**: Komui-, it's not that it looks like!

Komui keeps staring at the 2, then he leaves.

Orlando gets off of Lenalee and Lenalee gets up and brushes herself off

**Orlando**: -He took that well…..

Orlando turned to Lenalee.

**Orlando**: Do you think he understands it was just training?

**Lenalee**: for his sake, no.

**Orlando**: Why would you say that?

Lenalee pointed behind Orlando, and Orlando turned around to see one side of the training area was busted opened by Komui's Komurin II

**Komui Lee**: Did I told you not to touch my sister, or you'll regret joining the Black Order!

Orlando in shock.

**Orlando**: That thing is huge!

**Lenalee**: You should start running now. I heard he stocked extra explosives for something major.

**Orlando**: And this is major!

**Lenalee**: In his world.

**Komui Lee**: BWAHAHAHA!

Orlando runs out of the training area and Komui follows after, shooting at him.

**Orlando**: AHHHH!

Orlando and the Komurin II runs in the hallway, passing Allen and Grauni.

**Grauni**: (I wonder what he did this time.)

**Allen**: (Oh brother.)

Then soon after Orlando passes Kanda's room.

**Orlando**: RAHHH!

**Komui Lee**: It's useless to run from my Komurin the 2nd!

Kanda opens up his door.

**Kanda**: What does it take to get a nap around here?

Kanda Looked down the hall to see that Komui is chasing Orlando.

**Kanda**: Idiots.

He slams his door.

Komui shoots bullet after bullet at Orlando, but no matter what he does, he can't get a good shot. Finally, Orlando reached the end of the hallway.

**Orlando**: No way! This hall is a circle! There's not suppose to be an end!

**Komui Lee**: HAHA! Looks like fate is on my side this time!

He aims the guns at Orlando.

**Komui Lee**: Oh, and it's not a circle, it's a octagon!

He shoots one at Orlando. Orlando closes his eyes, and gathers the will to put his training to action. He opens his eyes ready to take it on.

**Orlando**: Innocence, activate!

With great power, he deflected the blast to Komui.

**Orlando**: AH!

Komui looks at the blast that was deflected heading toward him.

**Komui Lee**: Oh my.

The blast destroyed the top part of Komurin II sending Komui flying. Orlando's Inncoence deactivated to his regular gloves.

**Orlando**: I can't belive I did that.

He heard a clap from a distance. It was Lenalee.

**Lenalee**: That was phenomenal Orlando!

**Orlando**: What the heck? I've almost got killed, and your clapping about it? And how come no one helped?

Allen and Grauni walked behind Orlando.

**Allen**: It wasn't personal Orlando. We were given specific instructions that if Lenalee's brother tries to destroy him, to let you handled it.

**Orlando**: Wha?

**Lenalee**: It was your final test. And you passed.

Orlando: So, does that mean your brother doesn't hate me?

**Lenalee**: No, no. He still despises you.

Orlando: Oh.

**Grauni**: I'm proud of ya buddy.

**Orlando**: But I thought you didn't want me to become an exorcist.

**Grauni**: I didn't, but I thought it over and, I want you to become an exorcist.

Orlando smiles at Grauni and gave him a big brotherly hug.

**Lenalee**: Clean yourself up and come to the cafeteria. I'll treat you to flan.

**Orlando**: Flan? I love flan!

Orlando runs down the hall.

**Orlando**: HAHAHAHA! FLAN!

**Lenalee**: Well, I better prow my brother out the wall.

**Allen**: You should do that.

Orlando opens up his room's door to clean up. After he took a shower, he noticed a package on his bed with a card on top of it.

**Orlando**: Huh, how come I didn't know that was there before?

He picked up the card.

**Orlando**: Congrats on becoming an Exorcist. You'll do great. Sign the Science Department.

He picked up the package with his other hand, put the card down, and opens it up.

**Orlando**: ALRIGHT!

The Science Department, Exorcists, and Finders were all in the cafeteria waiting for Orlando's arrive.

A couple of footsteps walking down the hall. Johnny Gill looked out the hallway, and saw Orlando coming closer.

**Johnny**: Here he comes.

Orlando walks inside the cafeteria, in his new Exorcist uniform.

**Orlando**: Okay, ready for that fl-

Orlando looks at a banner saying _Congratulations Orlando Bravo._

**Orlando**: N-No way…..

**Everyone**: Congratulations!

**Orlando**: This is, for me?

**Lenalee**: Of course it is silly.

Lenalee walks up to Orlando with a plate of flan. She Gives him the plate and a fork.

**Johnny**: Looking good Exorcist!

**Reever**: Nice threads!

**Orlando**: I can believe you guys would do something like this for me.

**Allen**: How can you say that? You're practically family.

**Grauni**: I know you're my family.

**Orlando**: You guys are the best family ANYONE could ask for!

**Everyone**: Awwwwweeeeee.

**Tapp Dopp**: Group hug!

Everyone gathers around Orlando for a giant group hug.

**Reever**: Alright, alright group hug over. Let's party.

Everyone spread out and continue to mingle. All the Finders were gathered around and talking to Orlando.

**Finder Mane**: Wow Oz. I didn't know you had it in ya.

**Finder Jayce**: We're proud of you Oz.

**Orlando**: Thanks guys.

**Grauni**: So when one of you starts messing with me, I'll can my new muscle to take care of ya'll.

**Finder Lonzo**: Awe, come on Grauni.

Orlando and Grauni laughs

**Grauni**: I'm just messing around.

Orlando looks outside the cafeteria doors to see a strand of blue hair at the doorway. He stars walking to the doorway.

**Grauni**: hey Oz, where you going,

Orlando quickly turns around and hand him his plate.

**Orlando**: Hold my flan

**Grauni**: Uh, okay.

He looked at the other Finders, and they shrugged.

Orlando looked left out of the cafeteria, and saw Kanda at the doorway. Orlando smiles and exits out of the cafeteria.

**Orlando**: You should come in. We're having a good time.

**Kanda**: I don't do parties.

**Orlando**: Well, come in anytime. You're still part of this family.

Kanda looks up and saw Orlando walk back in the cafeteria.

**Kanda**: Hmph.

**Grauni**: Where've you been Exorcist?

**Orlando**: You know doing what I do.

Orlando looks back. Then he looks forward and continue mingling.


	5. Train Incident

A few days after the party, Orlando finally gets assigned for a mission.

**Orlando**: Alright, my first mission. I'm so excited!

He walked into Komui's office, where he saw Allen too.

**Orlando**: Hey Allen. Just assigned a mission?

**Komui Lee**: Actually, I'm assigning you both on the same mission.

**Orlando**: Great. So what is it. Wiping out all the Akumas? Finding the hideout of the Millennium Earl? Unlocking the secrets of Innocence?

**Komui Lee**: To pick up some groceries!

Orlando in shock.

Orlando: Groceries? So I did all that training to go grocery shopping?

**Komui Lee**: That's right. The Kitchen in the cafeteria is running low on fresh ingredients. They've ordered some from a friend of ours but it never showed up. I want you and Allen to travel to a small town of Padua, Italy to see what's the hold up. And if it's possible, see if you can bring the ingredients back.

**Orlando**: Wait. Did you just say Padua?

**Komui Lee**: You heard me correctly.

**Allen**: Is something wrong?

**Orlando**: Not at all! I grew up in Padua! I get to see everyone again.

**Komui Lee**: Remember, this isn't a reunion time. Your only there for business, got it?

**Orlando**: Yeah, okay.

**Komui Lee**: Here are some direction to get to Padua. A train to there will be leaving soon. Good luck.

**Orlando**: Why would we need luck to pick up a couple of groceries?

**Komui Lee**: You'll see.

**Allen**: C'mon. We better hurry before we miss the train.

Orlando looks back at Komui one last time before leaving the office.

Allen and Orlando reached the train in time and on their way to Padua.

**Allen**: Parsley flakes, Ground Nutmeg, Celery seeds, Cumin, Thyme flakes, Vanilla extract, Lotus Root, this list goes on and on.

Allen looks at Orlando and smiles when he sees him looking out the window and smiling as well.

**Orlando**: I can't believe I'm going back.

**Allen**: You really miss it, don't you?

**Orlando**: Too much.

**Allen**: What was it like?

**Orlando**: Imagine smelling fresh baked bread every morning, seeing faces of the friendliest of people, and going to the lake enjoying to cool splash of the water.

You'll miss it too if you've been gone for 8 years.

**Allen**: Mmmm, fresh bread.

**Orlando**: I use to be a baker before I became a Finder for the Black Order.

**Allen**: Really?

**Orlando**: I use to help in my friend and his wife's bakery shop. They took me and my sister in when my mother died. They never had any children, so they considered us the be their own.

Allen: And your father?

**Orlando**: Never knew him.

**Allen**: They sound like good people.

**Orlando**: They are.

Allen smiles

**Orlando**: Now Allen,

Allen looks at Orlando

**Orlando**: The citizens of Padua are very heavy Italian speakers. You should stick with me so you won't get lost or something.

**Allen**: Alright.

Orlando smiles. Suddenly the Train speeds up dramatically.

**Allen**: I wonder what's up?

The conductor and the engineers walked into the trailer with a dull look on their face.

**Conductor**: I'm sorry for the sudden speed up. We're behind schedule.

**Orlando**: Oh, that's why. You've got me worked up over nothing.

Allen pentacle eye suddenly activated into its level 2 state.

**Allen**: It's something alright!

Allen got out of his seat.

**Allen**: Those men are Akumas!

The Akumas finally breaks their disguises and show their true form.

Everyone on the train starts to panic and Akumas started shooting at them. Luckly Allen's Parasitic left arm activated and blocked the shots blown from the Akumas.

Orlando gets up from his seat to assist Allen.

**Allen**: Try to drive the Akumas out of the trailer.

**Orlando**: I'm on it.

He shot Ki blasts at the Akumas from behind Allen as Allen kills the Akuma that impersonated the conductor. Orlando drove the remaining Akumas out on top of the train. Orlando flips out on top of it as well. He trips, but recovers and faces the Akumas.

**Orlando**: Die you disgusting Akuma!

He shot more Ki blasts at them. Some of them dodged and others were destroyed. The remaining Akuma kept shooting at Orlando as he tried to destroyed by punching them while Allen is still inside the train.

**Allen**: Don't panic. Me and my friend are Exorcists from the Black Order. As long you remain in your seats, you'll be just fine.

He walks down the aisle to see if any of the passengers were Akuma.

**Allen**: Phew I guess the rest are up where Orlando is. I better-

A lady screamed at the sight from the window.

Allen looked outside at the direction to where the train is heading. He saw an upcoming bridge over a large fjord with no tracks on them.

**Allen**: Oh no.

Allen looked up.

**Allen**: Orlando! The tracks up ahead are gone!

Orlando finishing off the Akumas.

**Orlando**: What!

**Allen**: I'll go try to hit the breaks

**Orlando**: You can do that.

Allen runs in the Caboose. When he does, he tries to pull the brakes, but they wouldn't budge.

**Allen**: (They must of jammed the brakes so no one could stop it)

Allen kicked multiple times, harder each time until the brakes finally came a loose. Unfortunately the brakes were too weak and it broke right after Allen un-jammed the brake stick. Orlando outside a piece of the train fall of. It was the brakes.

**Orlando**: Don't tell me…

Allen looks out the window

**Allen**: Orlando! The brakes broke!

**Orlando**: Great.

Orlando come up with an idea

**Orlando**: Allen, There's another way to stop the train

**Allen**: How?

**Orlando**: Me.

**Allen**: What?

Orlando runs on top of the train to the end. As the train gets closer and closer to the broken bridge, Orlando gets closer to the edge. Allen however run into the trailer where the passengers were at.

**Allen**: Brace yourselves everyone!

All the passengers grab on to their seat's arms with force.

Orlando reaches the end of the train, and jumps off to a distance. He landed on the tracks in front of the train at the edge of the bridge.

**Orlando**: This is a good time to see if my strength training wasn't in vain!

The train gets closer and closer to Orlando. Orlando gets in a stance and ground himself on the tracks.

**Orlando**: Here we go!

He thrust his hands out and before he knew it, the train reached him and he stopped it.

The train jerked and all the trailers flung into the air. All the passengers flew out of their seats from the impact, and soon after the train slammed back onto the tracks along with the passengers landed on their seats.

**Allen**: He did it.

Orlando walked around the train onto the grass and puts his hands on his knees in relief.

**Orlando**: I won't be taking a train anytime soon.

The doors of the train were open and Allen and the passengers walked out. Allen ran to Orlando to see if he's fine.

**Allen**: Are you alright?

**Orlando**: Yeah.

Orlando stood up and looked at his gloves as they deactivated.

**Allen**: That was incredible.

**Orlando**: Thanks Allen. We're taking the Ferry next time.

Allen laughs

**Allen**: Agree.

**Orlando**: What about the passengers?

**Allen**: A little shaken, but nobody's hurt.

**Orlando**: Good.

A police train comes in behind the other train. 3 policemen walked out to see the conditions of the passengers, while 2 check out the situation

Police Chief: What is the meaning of this?

**Allen**: Well, uh a-

**Policeman1**: Sir come look at this! The whole front side of the train is crumbled!

**Police Chief**: In a minute!

The Chief takes a good look at Allen and Orlando.

**Police Chief**: Hey, aren't you one of them Exorcists?

**Allen**: Yes sir

**Orlando**: I know this sounds out of the blue but, can you give us and the passengers a lift to Padua?

**Police Chief**: Hmm. Fine

Orlando and Allen smiled

**Allen**: Thank y-

**Police Chief**: Hey, are the passengers are fine?

**Policeman2**: It looks like everyone is safe.

The Chief walks to the passengers.

Allen in silence after he was interrupted, again.

**Orlando**: Heh. The world just love interrupting you.

**Allen**: Ha ha.

**Police Chief**: HEY! Are you Exorcist coming or what?

**Orlando**: We're coming.

Orlando and Allen are walking to the police train where they can finish their journey to Padua.


	6. Home

**Allen and Orlando started to ride in the police with the policemen and passengers waiting to enter into the town of Padua.**

**Allen**: Hey Orlando.

Orlando turns to Allen

**Allen**: Didn't you say you wouldn't ride the train anymore.

**Orlando**: Yeah, but we practically have no choice to ride this one.

**Allen**: You're right about that.

Allen looks outside, taking in the sights from his window.

**Orlando**: Beautiful isn't it?

**Allen**: It sure is.

**Orlando**: Wait 'til we get to the town. I'll treat you the ice cream!

**Allen**: that would be great, but remember, we're here for business.

**Orlando**: You're starting to sound like Komui.

**Allen**: I know.

Both started laughing. Then a sudden speed up happens

**Allen**: Again?

**Orlando**: Okay, I mean it this. We're taking the Ferry!

**Conductor**: All passengers prepare you personal items, we're closing in on Padua in 2 minutes!

**Allen**: Oh, what a relief. I thought we it was another trap. Right Orlando?

Orlando wasn't paying any attention, but his attention was Padua. Allen smiles. The train suddenly stops at the train station in Padua.

**Conductor**: Welcome to Padua-

**Orlando**: We're here!

Orlando jumps out of his seat and rushes out of the train.

**Allen**: Orlando! Wait!

Allen walks out of the train and stops beside Orlando at the sight of Padua.

**Allen**: This is a small town?

**Orlando**: I'm home.

Orlando runs to the streets

**Allen**: Orlando wait up!

Allen runs after Orlando.

**Orlando**: Oh, wow nothing's changed!

Allen finally catches up to Orlando, but catches his breath

**Allen**: *Huff* *Huff* Orlando, you have to slow down. *Huff* I don't know if I can keep up.

**Orlando**: Sorry about that, Allen. It's just been too long.

Allen takes out the directions to the location to pick up the ingredients.

**Allen**: Alright, It says we pick up the ingredients at a shop called Bella Padova.

**Orlando**: That's the same way Amelle and Luci lives at!

Orlando grabs Allen by his hand

**Orlando**: C'mon.

Allen slows down and lets go of Orlando. Orlando stops and looks back.

**Orlando**: What's the matter Allen?

Allen stomach started rumbling

**Allen**: So…hungry…

**Orlando**: Fine, we'll go eat. Then Amelle and Luci.

As they were walking, Orlando stops to ask directions to the nearest restaurant.

**Orlando**: Uh mi scusi signore. (Uh excuse sir.)

**Gentlemen**: Come posso aiutarla? (How can I help you?)

**Orlando**: Il mio amico e mi stavo chiedendo dov'è il ristorante più vicino. ( My friend and I was just wondering where's the nearest restaurant.)

**Gentlemen**: Bene sei arrivato nel posto gusto! Questo è il mio ristorante, La Cucina Pasta.

( Well you came to the right place! This is my restaurant, The Pasta Kitchen.)

**Orlando**: È aperta? (Is it open?)

**Gentlemen**: Fino 20:30 (Until 8:30 pm)

**Orlando**: Poi ti sembra di avere 2 clienti più. (Then it looks like you have 2 more customers.)

**Gentlemen**: Benvenuto! Benvenuto! ( Welcome! Welcome!)

Orlando and Allen walks in

**Gentlemen**: Il mio nome è Luigi per la via. Se avete bisogno di qualcosa, dammi una chiamata. Si prega di godere! ( My name is Luigi by the way. If you need anything, give me a call. Please enjoy!)

**Orlando**: Grazie (Thank you)

Orlando turns to Allen

**Orlando**: Al right you heard him e-

He realizes Allen was gone.

**Orlando**: Allen?

He looks at the order line and sees Allen ordering already.

**Orlando**: I guess he was hungry after all. Heh heh.

Orlando and Allen ordered and sat down to eat.

**Allen**: That was delicious.

**Orlando**: You're already done?

**Allen**: I was starving. I can't help myself.

Orlando laughs.

**Allen**: So, is Grauni from here too?

**Orlando**: No. he's from Turkey. We met each other while he and his parents were vacationing here.

**Allen**: And what about the people that took care of you and your sister?

**Orlando**: They're French Immigrants. That's why their names seem different here.

**Allen**: I see.

Allen looks at his watch

**Allen**: We need to leave and pick up those ingredients.

**Orlando**: Fine.

They exit out of the Pasta Kitchen and waves Luigi goodbye. They were walking for about 20 minutes, looking around. Until they ended up at a bakery shop. Allen reads the sign. Then looks at the paper.

**Allen**: Uh, Orlando. This isn't the place.

**Orlando**: I know. This is where Amelle and Luci stays at.

Orlando opens the door to the shop and him and Allen walks in.

**Orlando**: Amelle? Amelle?

**Allen**: They're probably not here. We shou-

**Amelle**: I'm a coming!

Amelle runs into the room

**Amelle**: Sorry for the delay. How can I-

Amelle takes a long look at Orlando. Then he recognizes him

**Amelle**: Or-Orlando?

**Orlando**: Amelle.

Amelle rushes Orlando and gives him a huge hug.

**Amelle**: Ho ho! Orlando! It's been too long!

**Orlando**: I know!

**Amelle**: You became an Exorcist!

**Orlando**: Yeap!

**Amelle**: What happened? You said next time you come you'll bring girlfriend.

**Orlando**: Those plans are on hold I'm afraid. This is my friend Allen Walker. He's an Exorcist too.

**Allen**: Nice to meet you. He talks a lot about you your wife.

**Amelle**: A friend of Orlando is a friend of mine.

He gives Allen a huge hug and lifts him off the ground. After the hug, he puts Allen down on the ground.

**Orlando**: Speaking of wife, where's Luci?

Amelle looks down with sorrow and Allen and Orlando looks at each other.

**Amelle**: Please, sit.

Orlando and Allen sits in a couch across Amelle.

**Amelle**: Luci's been really ill for weeks now. She's been bed written for days at a time. The doctor said she only has few days left.

Amelle cries.

**Orlando**: Oh no.

**Allen**: I'm very sorry.

**Orlando**: Can I see her?

**Amelle**: Of course. She's upstairs

Orlando gets up and walks upstairs to the room where Luci is.

**Amelle**: I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Is there anything I can do?

**Allen**: Well, do you know a good place to stay at?

**Amelle**: You can stay here. We have guess rooms.

**Allen**: Thank you.

Allen takes Orlando's and his suitcases and walks upstairs. When he walks to the top of the stairs, he noticed a dark, candle lit room with the door cracked. Allen walks to the door and looked through the cracked door to see Orlando sitting beside a bed.

**Orlando**: Luci, please get better.

Orlando whimpers, and grabs Luci's hand

**Orlando**: You can't go yet. You haven't seen me get married, or have any kids.

Orlando starts to cry.

**Orlando**: Please, we love you too much for you to go like this.

Allen steps away from the door with sympathy, picks up the suitcases and walks to the guestrooms.


	7. Burdens

It's early in the morning and Allen wakes up to smell something delicious in the kitchen. **"**Something smells good." He walks downstairs and see Amelle and Orlando making breakfast. Amelle turns around and sees Allen, he's over-joyed.

**"**Allen! Please sit!"

Orlando turns around and sees Allen. He's as much over-joyed as Amelle.

**"**Mornin' Allen!"

**"**Everything smells great." Allen says

Before Allen could relax, he's immediately introduced into the wonderful foreign breakfast in front of him.

"Try my baguettes. They're très délicieux (very delicious)!" Amelle says

**"**Or my Quiche. Very popular these days." adds Orlando

**"**But he must try my Honeyed Fruit Salad."

**"**Not until he eats my prima colazione."

**"**That's a whole breakfst you're feeding him!" Amelle laughs

**"**I'm sure it's all very good, but me and Orlando should-" Allen reponds

Amelle interrupts **"**Please stay. At least for breakfast. Then you and Orlando can go."

Allen smiles at Amelle

"Ok-"

**"**Excellent!" Amelle exclaims

Amelle takes a plate of his baguettes and 2 tablets of medicine in his hand.

**"**I'll be back. I need to give Luci her medicine."

Amelle walks upstairs. Allen grabs a baguette from the center of the table and takes a bite of it.

**"**Mmmm, This is good." he comments

**"**I know. It's the best. Although I still think you should've gone for my prima colazione first."

Allen smiles. Suddenly, a sound of a plate crashes on the floor from upstairs.

"Oh, mon amour! Elle est morte! Elle est morte! (Oh my love! She's dead! She's Dead!)"

Orlando and Allen's attention quickly changed upstairs. Orlando, in total shock, start to head upstairs. Allen immediately follows after him. They both run upstairs expecting the worse of the situation. Orlando runs to the entrance of Luci's room.

"Amelle!" Orlando screamed

Amelle responded "Please hurry! Go get doctor! Dépêchez-vous! Dépêchez-vous! (Hurry! Hurry!)"

Orlando and Allen quickly ran back downstairs toward the exit **"**Oh my dear Luci!" Amelle clutches to Luci's lifeless body. Orlando swings the front door land dashes outside to the city square. Allen follows after.

**"**Aiuto! Aiuto! Ho bisogno di un medico ora! (Help! Help! I need a doctor now!)" Orlando says

**"**Someone! Anyone!" Allen adds

A middle-aged man walks up to them.

**"**Sono un dottore(I'm a doctor.)"

Orlando grabs him by the arm and drags him to the store like a rag doll. Once they made it to the store, Orlando slams the door open and drags the doctor along. They all run upstairs to where Amelle and Luci are at. Allen opens to door to see Amelle knelling at the bedside, but Luci wasn't in the bed.

"Amelle, we found a doctor." Orlando says

Amelle gets on his feet and turns around to the 3. The face on Amelle's face was pale and demeaning. Allen examines Amelle cautiously, not knowing the reason of Amelle's expression. The doctor steps close to Amelle as comforting as he can.

**"**Sono qui per aiutare voi, signore.(I'm hear to help you, sir.)"

Amelle doesn't responds. The man takes his hands and rest them on Amelle's shoulders

"Ciao?(Hello?)" The doctor repeats

Orlando looks around for Luci. "Amelle, where's Luci?" Orlando asks with a worry flavored tone

The doctor shakes Amelle a bit hoping for a response. Nothing happens. Suddenly Allen's pentagram eyes activates to reveal Luci's soul attached to Amelle.

**"**Get away from him! He's an akuma!" Allen exclaims

"What?" Orlando exclaims

The akuma inside Amelle reveals himself, tearing the shell that was once Amelle.

**"**Looks like you found me out!"

The doctor backs away from the devilish akuma with fright. The akuma aims at the doctor and shoots blowing the doctor, and the left side of the house, to pieces. The doctor disintegrates due to the akuma poison and Orlando and Allen falls from the 2nd floor to the hard ground below. The akuma arises from the destroyed house to finish the job.

**"**Now about you Exorcists…"

The akuma viciously shoots merciless at the Exorcists. Allen gets on one knee and aims at the akuma, but he doesn't shoot. For Orlando is in his way of the target.

**"**Orlando, what are you doing?"

**"**You can't shoot him Allen! He's my friend…"

**"**The akuma isn't Amelle anymore! We have to kill it!"

Orlando turns around and looks at the akuma and then turns back around to Allen. Orlando thinks upon what Komui said about becoming an exorcist.

_**"**Becoming an Exorcist is a big step. Especially if you were once a Finder. You know that right? You'll have to sacrifice a lot, even relationships."_

In that moment, he knew what he have to do.

**"**Innocence, activate." Orlando says

**"**Orlando…" Allen trails off

Orlando turns around to the akuma. He stretches his hands in front of it and aims his palms at the akuma.

"Huh? Giving up already?"

**"**Far from it."

Symbols of light starts to circle around Orlando's hand. A second stars circling around the first.. Then a light comes from the middle of the circles and a huge ki blast was shot toward the akuma. As soon as it came, it disappeared. Allen then saw a female spirit being released from the akuma. That spirit's was Luci's .

**"**Thank you….."

Luci says her farewells and crosses over to the next world.

Orlando stumbles on his knees to the ground, and starts to cry. Allen rushes over to him.

**"**Orlando…."

"I can't believe I killed Amelle.….."

**"**You didn't kill Amelle, the akuma did, but, we can guess who's behind this."

**"**That damn Millennium Earl!"

Orlando looks at his hands.

**"**What about Luci?"

Orlando looks at Allen and Allen smiles.

**"**Well, it's safe assure that she's in a better place with Amelle."

Orlando turns back around and looks at the palm of his hands.

**"**How can I be an Exorcist if I can't keep my promises and protect the one I care about?"

A sudden rust of police cars and fire trucks drives to the scene. The same police chief from the railroad incident opens the car door and walks toward to the house

"What? You 2 again?"

Orlando stands up.

**"**Top of the morning chief. Heh heh….." Allen tries to laugh off the cop, but it doesn't work.

"Okay, What happened this time!" screams the chief.

**"**An akuma attack that's what happened." Orlando answers

The chief's face turns red and tanned. **"**Everywhere you 2 go there's calamity happenin'!" he bursts out

"Chief you gotta see this! The whole half of the house is gone!" Police Officer #1 says from the crime scene

Police Officer 2 adds "And the doctor from down the street's been reduced to ashes!"

**"**Are you kidding me? He's the only doctor I go to for refills on my pills! I need my pills!"

"That's not the only thing you need" Orlando says under his breath

Allen and Orlando chuckles and the chief looks at the 2 with suspicion.

A firefighter walks up to the police chief from the crime scene.

**"**Chief, there's no fire around the premises."

**"**Thanks for checkin' anyways Sergeant."

The firefighter runs to the firefighter car

**"**Please, we can assist helping. It's the least we can do." Allen suggests

**"**No! No! You and your friend have done enough!"

Orlando storms away. Allen follows behind him. **"**We're sorry for the mess!" Allen adds

**"**Yeah, yeah." the chief responds

Both Orlando and Allen walks away from the scene.

**"**How come you stormed off?"

**"**I just need some space from him."

Orlando looks at Allen

**"**So, what do we do now?"

**"**Well, we should go where we came here for."

Allen looks past Orlando for a second and saw a building that matches the description on the paper of where they were going to.

**"**And look, it's right under our noses."

Orlando turns around and stares at the building. They both walk over to the building. Once there, they open the door and a man appears at the counter writing on paper.. The man looks up and recognizes the 2 a exorcist. He immediately stops writing and rushes over to Allen and Orlando.

**"**Morning exorcists!"

**"**Uh hi. We're..." Allen says

The man interrupts "Allen Walker and Orlando Bravo. I've been expecting you 2."

**"**How?" Orlando asks

**"**Komui called earlier. And just to know, we have your supplies ready."

Orlando and Allen walks over to the bags full of fresh ingredients.

**"**I'm truly sorry about the delay. Another exorcist came by days ago. I think he goes by Marian Cross."

**"**Did you just say Marian Cross?" Allen asks

**"**Uh, yes?"

**"**Did he say where he was going to after he left here?"

**"**Well, I can recall him mentioning about heading off to Poland."

Orlando takes a few bags of the ingredients "Well, thanks for the ingredients…"

**"**Alfredo." the man answers with enthusiasm.

**"**And thanks for the information, Alfredo." Allen adds

**"**It's my pleasure." Alfredo answers

Alfredo takes a quick glance at Orlando as if he sees something very familiar about Orlando's appereance

"Orlando..."

Orlando turns around

"Yes"

"Did anyone told you that your appearance matches of the General himself?"

Orlando looks at Alfredo in bewilder

"No, you're the first to say that to me." Orlando responds

"Really? Is it just me then?"

"I don't know"

"Sorry for the random comment, Orlando. it's just, I have to say, you almost look like his younger self. Aw that's it. No more Prosecco for me."

"I'll be on my way now if you don't mind"

"No, no. Go on ahead."

Orlando walks out along with Allen to a phone booth to contact Komui. Allen walks in and grabs a quarter and push it into the slot. He dials and waits for the phone to answer

"Hello? Komui"

_"Hello? Allen? What do you need?"_

**"**We got information about where General Cross might be at."

_**"**Is that so? Where?"_

**"**We believe he's somewhere near Poland."

_"Are you planning to search for him?"_

**"**Well, we have to bring back the ingredients first."

_**"**Don't worry about it. I'll send a couple of finders to get the ingredients off your hands."_

**"**Thanks."

_**"**And since you're heading that way, try to look for Innocence. You should bump into Lavi and Bookman since they came from Latvia."_

**"**That's great!"

_**"**Well good luck on finding Cross."_

**"**Thanks. Bye."

Allen hangs up the phone and exits out of the phone booth.

**"**Orlando, a couple of finders are going to come and pick up the ingredients for us. We're going to head to Poland and meet up with Lavi and Bookman."

**"**Uh, who's Lavi and Bookman?"

Allen looks at him with confusion. Then he smiles.

**"**You'll meet them when we get there."

**"**Alright."

Orlando looks up at the blue morning skies and thinks to himself. His face lits up from the sun's rays and his happy demeanor

**"**(I'll never forget you…old friend)"


	8. Greetings

It's been 7 hours since the incident at Padua. Allen and Orlando progressed all the way to the Alps. Fatigue begins to close in on the young exorcists, as well as their regrets on not taking the train.

"We should've taken the train." Allen pleads

"No way man. Not after what happened at that bridge." responds Orlando

"We haven't even made it to Switzerland, and and I'm exhausted."

Suddenly, Orlando hears a grumbling noise coming from a distance. It turns that the source of this disturbance is closer than it appears.

_~grumble~_

"Hey Allen, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's my stomach."

"Huh?"

"We haven't ate anything since Padua, and I'm starving…"

Orlando looks at Allen in amazement

"Well, uh, we won't find food here. If we keep going north, then we'll probably bump into a small town or something"

Orlando pauses, then continues.

"Hey, Allen"

Allen looks at Orlando. Orlando then points to his face.

"Be honest, do you think I look like General Cross?"

Allen examines Orlando for a bit.

"Well, now that you mention it, you do look very similar to him. The hair, eyes, nose; well the only thing different from you 2 is age and personality. Then again, I'm so famish I can barely think straight."

Allen looks beyond the mountains and spots familiar figures. It's Lavi and Bookman.

"Hey! It's them!"

Allen waves his left hand in the air to get their attention.

"Hay Lavi! Bookman!"

Lavi and Bookman turns to the direction of the noise.

"Hey, it's Allen! And that's probably the new exorcist." Bookman says

Lavi runs toward Allen's and Orlando's direction.

Orlando turns to Allen.

"Allen, are those 2 Lavi and Bookman?"

"Yes they are."

Lavi runs in front of Allen and Orlando for greetings

"Sup Allen. You don't look too hot."

"I don't feel too hot either. Lavi, I'd like you to meet Orlando Bravo. He's the new exorcist."

Lavi looks at Orlando, and immediately likes him

"Sup, the name's Lavi."

Lavi puts his right hand out in front of Orlando.

"Hi, Lavi" Orlando answers

Orlando takes out his right hand and grabs Lavi's hand for a friendly handshake.

Bookman then walks beside Lavi.

"I am Bookman. Please the meet you."

Orlando looks at Bookman in the most friendliest manner possible as he is also pleased.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Bookman."

"Please, just call me Bookman."

"Or Old Panda!" Lavi exclaims

Lavi laughs, but it was quickly ended by a major blow to the head from Bookman. Lavi then screams of pain.

"YYYYAAAAAAA!"

Lavi crouches down and embraces the pain to his cerebral.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Disregard that comment."

Orlando looks at Bookman a second time, but this time a look of fright and much respect.

"Yes. Of course"

Lavi shoots up from his previous position and fires at Bookman with choice words.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR OLD MAN? IF I WASN'T IN THE RIGHT MIND NOW, I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"That's odd. Who knew you had a mind in the first place." Bookman responded.

"What?" Lavi says "RAHHHH!"

Before Lavi can charge at Bookman, Allen gets behind Lavi and grabs him by the shoulders.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU SON OF A..."

Allen holds Lavi with force

"Calm down Lavi. There's no reason for fighting." Allen says as he tries to calm him down

"LET ME GO!"

Bookman looks at Lavi in pity.

"Good grief." Bookman says

Orlando stares at this awkward predicament as comic relief of his hard day. After everything's cool down, The group continues to move ahead across the mountains and into a dirt way detached from the mountain valley toward Switzerland.

"We're getting close. I can smell cheese" Allen says.

"Wow Allen. You're that hungry? I can't even see buildings yet let alone smell food" Orlando responded.

"Be on your guard, they're might be akuma waiting for us." Bookman added.

"Yeah, you're right." Orlando responds

"I'll use my hammer to try to spot a village near by."

Lavi points the hammer's handle beneath him

"Extend!"

The hammer's stem extends beyond the trees with Lavi.

"Do you see anything Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Lavi answers "I see straw roofs and smoke coming from a brick chimney. It's looks like a village not far from here."

"How far do you think it is?"

"Maybe about ½ a mile northeast."

Lavi returns to the ground.

"Let's go." Lavi said

They continue to walk east until pass all the dense tress they see small cottages.

"It looks like we're here" Bookman says

Orlando looks at a three way sign post in front of the village. The three way sign post says

***Golden Hay*** name of Village

***Morgon River*** points Northeast

***Dairy Farm*** Points Southwest

***Berne*** points North

"If we keep heading north, we'll make it to the capital." Orlando says

"Can we rest first?" Lavi asked.

Allen responded "That sound good, but we can't stay long. Master's always on the move."

Allen stomach grumbles

"And a meal doesn't sound out of the question either." ha adds

"Welp, you hear bean sprout's stomach, let's eat!" Lavi replies

"First, we have to ask around questions about and sightings of akuma." Bookman added

"Right" Allen responds.

As they enter into the village, the finders sent by Komui finally made it to Padua to retrieve the ingredients. 1 finder enters into Alfredo's shop, The Beautiful Padua, with his hoodie covering his face.

"Ah, you must be the finder that was sent." Alfredo responds

The finder removes the hoodie off his head to reveal his face, it was Grauni.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up the ingredients." Grauni responds

Alfredo rolls the bags from behind his desk on crate rollers

"Here you go. That's all of them." Alfredo says

"Thanks. Hey," Grauni responds

"What is it? Missing anything?"

"Not at all. I was just wondering if the exorcists say anything about going anywhere else after they left Padua."

"Why you ask?"

"Just asking."

"Are you worried about them?"

"Just one in particular."

"Oh. Is he your lover?"

Grauni froze in surprise

"What? NO! He's my friend! He's new to this exorcist thing and I thought he's having trouble with it!"

"Ah, I see now. You mean the burgundy haired exorcist, Orlando. I guess he's doing fine since his problem several hours ago."

"What problem?"

"I don't know, he was in a state of grief for some reason"

The finder outside grew impatient of Grauni and entered into the shop

"What's the hold up? We're on a schedule!"

"Hold up a second" Grauni answered

"You better get going." Alfredo said

"Yeah. Thanks for holdin' the ingredients"

"No problem"

Grauni rolls the crates out of the store.

"What took you so long?" the finder asked

"Just checkin' up on stuff"

Grauni looks above the skies and sees birds of may shapes and color fly across the sky, for the sky is holding something deep and vital to the safety of the exorcists at Switzerland.


	9. Memories

So far, the exorcists and bookmen have asked everyone in the village of Golden Hay about sighting of akuma or Innocence. Unfortunately, nothing came up and decides to retire their day in the village's boarding cottage. Luckily, everyone enjoys a hot dinner, and gets ready for another day.

"I'm full, I'm happy, and I'm tired." Allen says

Allen makes up his bed to sleep.

"That makes 2 of us" Orlando adds

Orlando and Allen climbs into bed. Timcampy snuggles into a soft warm spot in Allen's coat and falls asleep.

"Night." Allen says

"Night" Orlando responds.

A sudden rogue curtains over one of the exorcists and interrupts their good night's rest. Sadly, the victim is Orlando. Orlando turns in his sleep as the nightmare takes over his dream. In his beautiful nightmare, Orlando finds himself in a white room with large rolls of film passes by him repeating the happy and melancholy moments of his long journey so far in life. One in particular stood out to him. The memory of his first encounter of Grauni as a child.

"_WAHH!" Orlando cries on the ground._

"Is that, me?" Orlando astonished at the scene

_A young boy walks up to the crying Orlando and taps him on the shoulder._

"_Hey, you" the boy says._

_Orlando looks up at the boy to see who it is._

"_Whatcha cryin' for?" the boy asks_

_Orlando gathers the little bit of happiness he has, wipes his face, and sniffles._

"_My flute broke while I was playing it." Orlando says._

_The boy laughs, but Orlando is confused._

"_Why are you laughing?" Orlando asks_

"_You could always make another flute, can ya?" the boy replies _

"_I guess." Orlando answers._

"_Remember this, it's not the object that makes the memories, it's the memories you've created with that object." the boy says_

_Orlando looks at the boy with such admire. The boy reaches out his hand toward Orlando. Orlando grabs his hand and gets off the ground._

"_Stuff don't last forever, but the memories created never go away!" the boy adds_

"_Oh, my name's Grauni, Grauni Edgar. Me and my parents are vacationing here from Turkey"_

"_Grauni. I'll never forget" Orlando says._

"_Forget about what?"_

"_Meeting you!"_

_Grauni blushes in happiness, and laughs. Orlando laughs with him and together they enjoy the moment._

Suddenly, the film that bears the memory burns away, along with the other memories in the white room until it was nothing.

"What?" Orlando expresses

He was left alone in the white room. An obscurely beautiful flute music comes from behind. Orlando turns around to try to locate the music's source. He saw a tall man with a long ponytail and clothes of a Middle English man. His face was disguised by a bright white light from behind. The man lifts his arm and extends it to Orlando as if he wanted for him to join. Orlando gets the over-powering sense to grab his hand and reaches out to the mysterious man. The closer Orlando get to the man, he starts to change appearance. His clothes and skin color starts to resembles the man, or rather of the appearance of a Noah. When he reached the man's hand, Orlando snaps back into reality and wakes up from his nightmare. Orlando rubs his face and takes in his experience in the dream.

Orlando thinks to himself "(What was that all about?)"

He climbs out of bed and gazed upon the moon sleeping peacefully on the wondering clouds.

"I have got to lay off the Swiss at night." Orlando says.

It's the bright morning and everyone gathers to have a warm breakfast before leaving.

"Pass the butter Lavi" Allen says

Lavi gives the butter to Allen

"Thanks" Allen responds

Orlando grabs 2 cups of hot tea and joins everyone else.

"Here you go Timcampy"

Orlando sets the one of the hot cups on the table near Timcampy. Timcampy smells the sweet aroma of the tea and dives in the cup to drink some.

"I had the strangest dream last night." Orlando says

"Me too!" Lavi adds

"Really?" Orlando says "I thought I was the only one! What did you dreamt of?"

"I dreamt of an Old Panda attacking me. Then I realized the Old Panda wasn't a dream after all" Lavi laughs

"Wow, Lavi." Allen says

"Well, my dream was different. I dreamt of the time I first time I met Grauni. It's was a happy, warm memory. All of a sudden, the memory burns away like paper in fire, and a young man resembles much like a Middle English man appears behind me along with this strange flute music. His face was blinded with light, so I couldn't get a facial look. He reached his hand out to me as if he wanted me to join him. For some reason, I reached my hand out to him. I felt a sense of dangerous comfort. Like I belonged with him; I was part of him. The closer I get to him, the more I resembled him. The clothes, the skin, Wait. The skin. The skin he had, was of a Noah. When I've finally reached his hand, I woke up."

Lavi whistles with amazement.

"That's some dream" Allen says

"Yeah. The weird part is that I use to play flute. So the music seems a little, familiar" Orlando adds

"Speaking of dreams, where is the Old Panda anyways?" Lavi adds

"I thought you knew where he is." Orlando responds to Lavi.

"He mentioned to me that he was going to have one last look around before we left." Allen mentions

"We should head out anyways" Orlando says

Everyone cleans up their mess, gather their things in their room, and heads out. They say their thanks to the inn owner as they leave to look for Bookman. As they were walking, a sudden scream comes from the Dairy Farm. All 3 rush to the sight. It turns out that 1 Level 2 akuma was disguised as a dairy cow. Bookman is already at the scene, fighting the akuma.

"Well it looks like there was a akuma after all."

"Quit wasting my time exorcist!" akuma responds.

"Fine then" Bookman replies "Remember, you asked for it."

Bookman jumps toward the akuma. The akuma waits for the opening for the finishing blow.

"Die!" The akuma yells

"After you. Compass of Spells: North Crime!"

The black needles shoot from Bookman and attacks the akuma. In seconds the akuma was defeated. Bookman lands on the ground and walks toward the owner of the dairy farm to inform him the scene he just witnessed along with questions to ask. Afterwards, Bookman walks to the 3 half asleep exorcists.

"Well, it looks like there was an akuma here after all." Allen says

"We should get going to Poland if were going to catch up to Cross." Bookman replies

"Let's go then" Orlando says

"Right behind chya'" Lavi adds

The group continues on to Berne in the general direction of North from the small town of Golden Hay. In the Black Order research also takes a turn in a different direction. Reever rushes in Komui's office to discuss a surprising discovery he made.

"Komui?" Reever says as he opens the door

"Hm? What is it?" Komui answers

"I've stumbled across some information you might wanna hear"

"Does it have something to do with Innocence?"

"Part of it. It's about Orlando."

Silence fills the air with patience for a response from Komui.

"Come in. " Komui says in a tired tone "What do you have for me?

"Files of experimental projects from many years ago." Reever answers

Reever hands the dirty old file to Komui

"Really now? I can't believe they're still in the system." Komui says

"Me either, but I just found it in an old file cabinet." Reever adds

Komui opens the file and began reading the contents of it. His eyes grew big and he begins to sit up in his chair. His demeanor turns serious as his face turns pale.

"A-are you sure this is right?" Komui asks

"As far as I'm concerned" Reever answers

"By the looks of this file, Orlando isn't the person as he seems…."

Komui trails off leaving the atmosphere of confusion; leaving both him and Reever in a state of deep thought.


	10. Sugarcane

After hours more of walking and trailing, the group finally make it to the capital of Switzerland, Berne. They all decided to take a rest and restock on their supplies before making their way to Poland. Allen, Orlando, and Lavi decides to go to an ice cream parlor in the city for a sweet, cold snack, and maybe get some information of any akuma sightings or strange phenomena; while Bookman restock on supplies.

"MmmmmM! This ice cream is to die for!" Lavi compliments the ice cream

"I never knew ice cream can taste this good." Allen says

"I know. It's out of this world." Orlando adds

Orlando looks down into his cream cup and reflects back on what happened in Padua. He wishes to fix things the way they were suppose to be, but for some reason he doesn't. He spots a small reflection in his ice cream coming from behind. He looks back and he sees a large woman with a giant ice cream scoop jumping toward his.

"You bastard!" the woman yells

Orlando eyes grew wider with every second she come closer with the scoop until it came full contact with his face and flung him across the room and into a wall. Allen and Lavi stands up from their stools and looks toward Orlando

"Orlando!" they exclaimed

They turned their heads at the woman in a shocked expression

"What you do that for lady?" Lavi asks

Lavi takes another look at the woman, and this time, his eyes grew, filled with love interest

"(STRIKE!)" Lavi thought

"You would've been pissed off if one of your customers didn't paid for the gallons of ice cream they devoured!" the woman replies with anger

"But we're all first time visitors." Allen explains

The woman's demeanor lightens up.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes ma'am." Allen answers

The woman covers her mouth with her hands in shock. She rushed toward Orlando and tries to wake him up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?' she asks

"Perché tutto ciò che vedo girare intorno a circoli come? (Why does everything I see spinning around like circles?)" he answers

"Is there any way I can make it up all of you?" she asks

"You can go on a date with me." Lavi answers

Allen nudges Lavi in the arm. Lavi gives Allen a look of carelessness.

"Well, can you at least give us an explanation for, this?" Allen asks

"Sure. We can talk in the back." she answers

She helps Orlando up and all 4 walked to the back. She game them free bowls of ice cream followed by an explanation for her action.

"Again, I'm really sorry for what I did. You look like a former customer that came here not long ago." she says

"Did you catch a name?" Allen asks

"Cross. Tall, red hair, gold eyes, and with an eye patch. He wore something like what you're all wearing, but his had golden stripes instead of white."

"Actually, we're looking for him. After here, we're suppose to see him at Poland."

"I see. Would all of you care for some more ice cream?"

"Yes please!" Lavi exclaims

She give Lavi a giant scoop of vanilla ice cream. Lavi sinks his silver spoon into the cold treat and takes a bite.

"Why is this ice cream so good?" Lavi asks

the woman laughs

"Well, I don't really know. We make it the same way. Never really add anything to it." the woman answers

"That's interesting. So, have you've seen any strange sightings of large beasts or any strange phenomena?" Allen asks

The woman saddens as she wraps her hands tight around the gallon of vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah. About 3 months ago, a large band of flying monsters toward the sugercane fields attacked Berne from the skies. My father, among many, was killed. I took oner the parlor after the incident. Ever sense, the townspeople changed and there have been more sightings of them." she answers

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost 2 very close people to akuma." Orlando says

"I'm so sorry. Is that what those creature are called?" she asks

"Yes." Allen answers

She takes a deep breath and looks toward Orlando in a calm and parky manner

"Edit." she says

Orlando looks at the woman in confusion

"Huh?" Orlando responds

"My name is Edit."

Orlando looks at Edit ans smiles

"Well, I'm Orlando. This is Allen and Lavi" He points to them

She smile "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Well, originally we're suppose to leave today, but since you've mention the sightings, it looks like we'll have to stay here for the night." Allen answers

"Good. I'll go make some room at my house." Edit says

"Thank you, for everything" Orlando says

She smiles again, and Orlando smiles back.

The day have passed and the night begins to creep into the hours. The Exorcists and Bookmen watches over the townspeople during the night for any sightings of akuma.

"I don't see anything yet. How about you guys?" Lavi asks

Everyone answers no.

Orlando look toward the surgarcane feilds

"Edit says they're going toward the sugercane field. Is it possible there's Innocence?" Orlando asks

"Make sense. Lavi, go with Orlando to the fields" Bookman commands

"Alright." he replies

Lavi and Orlando heads into the fields to search for any signs of Innocence. In the town where Allen and Bookman is, the townspeople began to come out of their homes with torches and lanterns to lead their way. Bookman turns around and notice the townspeople.

"Why is everyone out here?" Bookman asks

The townspeople looks at Allen and Bookman in a lifeless demeanor. Their faces looks of there is no life in their body. Allen turns around and his pentagram eye activates immediately. Across the town at the field, Orlando and Lavi are still looking for signs on Innocence.

"You like her, don't cha?" Lavi asks

"Who, Edit? Why would you say that?"

"They way you were looking at her."

"Don't be silly. We just met."

"It's written all over your face-"

A large explosion comes from the town, causing an uproar of smoke. Risen from the smoke is a swarm of akuma flying toward the sugarcane field.

"Akuma!" Orlando yells

Lavi grabs his hammer out of his pocket and aim it toward the akuma.

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, GROW!" Lavi exclaims

He swings his hammer at the akuma and managed to destroy some of them. It was later in vain, for more akuma multiplies in the sky.

"Innocence, activate!" Orlando's gloves activates around his arms. He punches and releases ki blasts as Lavi once again tries to wipe the air of akuma with his hammer.

"The more we take down, the more akuma fills up the sky!" Lavi says

"I'm really starting to think that they're after..." Orlando pauses as his eyes lays on a shard of innocence that appeared to be unearthed from an akuma shot. "...Innocence..." he finishes the sentence. Orlando runs toward the shard and picks it up from the ground. He rubs the shard with his fingertips in amazement. He raises it up to the sky and tells Lavi about the finding

"Lavi! I found Innocence!" he screams

Lavi turns in Orlando's general direction and look directly toward the shard of Innocence.

"Finally! Let's end this!" he responds

Lavi extends his large hammer into the sky.

"Innocence, Level 2 activate!"

A ring of seals form as he spins his hammer to choose the stamp he desires to wish. He aims for the fire seal and smashes it causing all the other seals to disappear "Seal!" he continues. Lavi smashes his hammer to the ground and the ground glows an enlarged fire seal. Then a large pillar of fire shaped as a dragon appears out from the seal and engulfs all akuma in its path. The hot flames of the fire roars and lightens the sky in orange and purples as it tears through the clouds and akuma. Soon after the hell fires was distinguished, the remains of the akuma vanishes into the air and Lavi's hammer returns to normal size. The amount of akuma dwindled down to nothing. The air fills with relief and fortunate voices from the exorcists and bookmen. Lavi and Orlando walks back into the village and meets back up with Allen and Bookman. Orlando takes out the shard and shows it to Allen and Bookman

"I found this unearthed at the sugarcane field. I think this is the responsibility of the ice cream's unbelievable great taste." Orlando says

Bookman takes out a small tube and gives it to Orlando. "Put the shard in this tube". Orlando takes the shard and takes one last look at it before putting it into the tube. "I'll contact the Black Order." Allen says. He walks to a telephone booth to contact the Order. Orlando looks around at the carnage in amazement. He closes his eyes as he remembers the day in Slovakia. He covers his face with both of his hands and clutches. He blows a sign of greif as his hands slides down his dirty face. Suddenly his fingertips stops at the base of his chin. His eyes grew wide and his face lits up. "Edit!" he yells. Orlando runs to the ice cream parlor. "Orlando, where are you going!" Lavi reacts. No respond from Orlando. He continues runs into the shop and runs up the stairs into the stockroom. He slams the door opens and sees a scared Edit curled into a corner. He cautiously walks toward edit. "Edit," He say once. Edit looks toward Orlando. She crawls out of the corner and toward him. When she reaches him, she collapses into his arms. "Orlando...I'm...infected by the virus..." Edit says. Orlando eyes grew big and watery. He looks down at Edit in sadness. "You're a really nice guy, Orlando.." she continues "Stay safe for me, okay?" Her being is engulfed by black stars and disintegrates in Orlando's arms. Outside, everyone waits on Orlando to come out of the parlor.

"What is he doing?" asks Allen

"I don't know. he just ran in there." Lavi responds

"Oh. I just contacted the Order, one of us have to rendezvous with some finders in Golden Hay" Allen adds "But who?"

"Why not the Old Panda?" Lavi sarcastically answers

Bookman kicks Lavi in the face and sends him flying into the street. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Orlando suddenly walks out of the ice cream parlor covered in ashes and wearing a gloomy expression on his face.

"Orlando, why were you in the parlor?" Allen asks

He looked at Allen and bottles up his emotions to answer the question

"To see if Edit was alright. She was infected by the virus. Now, she's all over my suit..." Orlando finishes

"Oh no." Allen responds "I'm so sorry Orlando. I'd wish we did something about it."

"Well, things like this happens all the time. But let's just put this behind us. Allen said something about one of us rendezvousing at Golden Hay. Now which one of us is?" Bookman replies

"I'll do it." Orlando responds

"Good. Are you sure you can handle yourself alone?" Allen asks

"I'll be fine. It's all in a days work as an exorcist by the way."

Soon after, morning approaches and the path to Golden Hay is lit for Orlando to continue his journey without the company of his fellow exorcists and bookmen. Allen, Lavi, and Bookman wave their goodbyes to Orlando as he adventures back to Golden Hay. Allen turns to Bookman after he is through waving is last goddbye "He's really grew as an exorcist, hasn't he?" Allen asks to Bookman. "He has. he really has." he responds. Lavi jumps from behind Allen and Bookman in excitement. "We should start to look for Cross again!" He says. Allen, Lavi, and Bookman continue to Poland to located the womanizer general. Orlando looks back at the trio and smiles, then he continues on the path to Golden Hay.


End file.
